callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pack-a-Punch Machine
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is an in-game utility for the Nazi Zombies map "Der Riese" and Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie mode http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked. This utility is much like the Mystery Box or the Perk-a-Cola machines. The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows upgrades to the majority of the weapons found in the zombie level. The machine also changes the names of weapons, as well as putting elaborate engravings on them. In Der Riese, the Pack-a-Punch Machine requires the power to be on, all three teleporters to be linked to the mainframe, and a compatible gun along with 5000 points. In Kino der Toten, the Pack-a-Punch Machine requires the power to be on. It can be accessed by linking the single teleport pad to the theater foyer and then teleporting using the teleporter. The teleport is free and will take the player to a box above the theater. The machine is considerably less fancy than it is in Der Riese. In Five, the Pack-A-Punch Machine is accessed by changing the DEFCON level to 5 by hitting separate switches. Once that is done, a "Panic Room" unlocks and the Pack-A-Punch is located in there. Effects on weapons in World at War :Main article: Pack-A-Punch Weapons NOTE: When Pack-a-Punched, most weapons produce red muzzle flash and a strange firing sound. Effects on Weapons in Black Ops Trivia *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flacid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *Any weapon which can be purchased off the wall can sell players ammo for that weapon once upgraded for 4500 points. *There is also a picture under the machine. The picture is a no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that you should be careful not to get your hand caught when putting your gun into the machine. This is similar to the ball return machine at a bowling alley. *When a weapon is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, only the metallic parts and the magazine are engraved with the markings, and not the wooden parts of the weapon. This is easily attested by the Gewehr 43, and the M1 Garand. This is similar to how the camouflages of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare would also only cover the metal/polymer parts of weapons. However, the PPSh-41's wooden grip is made metallic, but not engraved. *The Pack-A-Punch also gives the player's weapon full ammo, so a gun with no ammo can be upgraded and come out with maximum ammo. *When a weapon is being upgraded a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *When a weapon is upgraded in Pack-a-Punch, a small jingle will play like Perk-a-Cola machines and at the end, there's a wolfman howl after the end of the jingle. *The character always cracks their knuckles (Reference to punching somebody like pack a punch ) as they wait for their weapon to be upgraded. This will leave the player unable to fire for a second or two, so it is inadvisable to upgrade a gun in the middle of a round. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 has, like most other guns, a red lightning bolt when fired but after a successful hit on a zombie or dog the bolt turns light blue again. *Sometimes, the player's character will sing a Perk-a-Cola jingle while waiting for their gun to be upgraded. Dempsey sings part of the Juggernog jingle, Nikolai the Quick Revive, Richtofen the Double Tap, and Takeo does not sing. *The Pack-A-Punch is similar to the perks Stopping Power and Bandolier, depending on the weapon.It can also be similar to the attachments of FMJ and extended mag or even red dot sight dual mags and speed loader in Black Ops. *In the French version of the game, the names of the guns will remain the same; the same happens with the Spanish and Italian versions. *If a weapon is left in the Pack A Punch too long, a timer will start. When the timer ends, an alarm will sound and the gun will be lost. *When upgrading the .357 Magnum, the speed loader will have the same elaborate markings as the gun, even though the speed loader was not visibly put into the machine. *An extremely rare glitch on the PC is that you can knife open the Pack-A-Punch machine door. The way to do it is to have three players. On a dog round, gather up to doors. Let one player squeeze very close to the doors and get downed by a Hellhound. They should be in knifing range of the doors. They should start knifing the doors while someone revives them. When they get on their feet, the doors should be able to open. Note: to do this, no teleporters can be linked. If even one teleporter is linked, the glitch will not work. The Bowie Knife doesn't work, either. *A more powerful version of the C-3000 can be found via Console commands on the PC. It is called the Holy Pistol. *The 115 in L115, while also referring to the element 115, may also refer to the sniper rifle L115A3, another sniper rifle used by the British Army, as well as the L96A1. *In Kino der Toten, the clock behind the Pack-a-Punch machine is moving backwards. *Many of the Black Ops ''weapons reference one of two things: element 115 or the normal name's opposite (IE, "Hades", which is commonly believed to be the Greek guardian god of the underworld, as opposed to "Olympia", which is the Greek mountain of the gods or Heaven.) *The References to 115 could also reference what role some guns serve in producing and maintaining 115. For Example, the G115 Generator could generate 115. The L115 Isolator could be a tool for separating 115 from other elements. The MP115 Kollider might combine 115. *Commonly when you pack a punch a gun the bullets/rays will turn red. Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: World At War There are three achievements associated with this machine: *'Pack Addict''' is awarded for upgrading five guns in one game. *'Wacker Packer' is for upgrading a gun for the first time. Call of Duty: Black Ops *[[Sacrificial Lamb|'Sacrificial Lamb']] is awarded for killing 6 zombies after getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched crossbow bolt.. *'''See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me '''is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. References Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"five" Category:Zombie Utilities